The present invention relates to a reamer for machining a workpiece by chip removal, and to an exchangeable head for such a reamer.
Reamers are used for fine machining of cylindrical bores. Such a reamer is described, for example, in EP 1 529 587 A1. This reamer has a shank and an exchangeable, single-piece head, wherein the exchangeable head has a recess realized in a plane, shank-side front face of a connecting element for the purpose of fastening the exchangeable head on the shank in a centering manner. On an end-face plane surface, the shank has a connecting projection that protrudes in the axial direction from this plane surface and corresponds to the recess of the exchangeable head. On the exchangeable head, the recess realized as a connecting element constitutes an axially central inner cone for centering the exchangeable head on the shank and, on the shank, the connecting projection is a corresponding outer cone. The exchangeable head additionally has a central bore, through which the exchangeable head is fastened to the shank by means of a screw.